Hey, What s your name?
by Maii D kyo
Summary: Leanlo, les va a gustar


**¿?**

**By: Maii**

Esta es una historia corta que quise (3 hojas) escribir hace poco, espero les guste.

Es de un gato (gatito más bien xD) que lo abandonan y queda solo, conoce a una niña que aunque tiene familia está sola todo el tiempo. Se conocen y deciden estar juntos blablaaa. Jajajaa

El gato no tiene nombre tampoco la niña, así que ustedes pueden ponerle el que quieran ^^

Aaaa, tampoco tiene nombre la historia, no encuentro algo que me guste. ¿"el gato perdido"? nooo, busco algo mas simplucho pero con sentimiento jajajajaa

Nos vemos…

Un día nublado, mire por la ventana y vi el cielo oscuro.

¿Qué usare hoy?

Mire alrededor esperando encontrar algo que me proteja del frio, esperemos que mamá no haya lavado mi ropa.

Si es así, ¿Qué hare?

Entre todas las cosas del cajón, mi cómoda y el suelo encontré un suéter verde viejo. Que olor tan raro tiene, no puedo usarlo pero si salgo me enfermare.

Lo pensé un tiempo mirando el feo suéter.

No me gusta pero…

No espere más y me lo puse, solo por este día, mañana lo lavare y estará limpio después.

Baje a desayunar, como siempre no había nadie. Oh, detalle, mamá preparo el desayuno.

Sorpresa.

Este día sería diferente.

Salí hacia la parada del camión, mire al cielo. Las formas de las nubes y el resplandor del sol me ciegan por un momento.

Mis pasos son lentos, ¿ir a la escuela en este tiempo?

Miro despistadamente, escucho un ruido detrás de mí, giro. Que sorpresa me encuentro.

Me hincó y lo tomo con las manos, un pequeño gato rubio me mira.

Sus pequeñas patas tiemblan, tiene frio y lo protejo con mi feo suéter.

Miro a la calle y veo al autobús venir.

El gatito me mira, tiene hambre.

Me quedare en casa y lo cuidare. No es que alguien le importe si asisto a clases o no.

Entro en silencio y voy directo a la cocina.

Un gran vaso de leche. Le sirvo en un plato pequeño y lo pongo en el suelo.

Mientras bebe subo a mi cuarto y busco algo para cubrirlo del frio.

"**¿A dónde se fue?"**

Miro en la sala, no está por ningún lado.

Él se ha ido.

La mayoría lo hace y aquí estoy sola de nuevo…

Un ruido, algo cayó de la cocina, corro hacia allí.

¡Ahí está! arriba de la mesa mirando una manzana de cera.

Un ronroneo… el me mira, me pregunta si estoy sola y yo bajo la cabeza.

Él se acerca, le acaricio sus orejas y le sonrió.

Ahora no estoy sola en esta fría casa, tengo un nuevo amigo y jugaremos juntos todo el tiempo.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Un día frio, no hay nadie.

¿Acaso estaba solo de nuevo?

Un mundo extraño.

Todo es blanco.

Nubes en el cielo, solo me hacen sentir mal.

Un bonito suéter, guantes y un gorro que cubran mis orejas.

Un gran vaso de leche, algo con que divertirme, alguien con quien estar.

¿Qué hare?

Papá no me dejo entrar a casa desde ayer. Sé que no me quiere porque soy un poco inquieto.

Me dejo afuera mientras le pedía perdón por romper sus bonitos zapatos. Mamá no apareció más y me quede solo.

¿Dónde estará ella? ¿Estará bien? la iré a buscar y estaremos bien.

No tengo ningún lugar al que regresar, debo ser valiente y dejar de llorar.

¿Quién querrá jugar conmigo ahora?

Alguien frente a mí, avanzo hacia ella.

¿Por qué no me escucho? ¿Mis llantos no son fuertes para que sean escuchados?

Le doy una palmada pero no sirve de nada.

Es como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma.

"**Hola"**

Ella voltea y me levanta en sus manos, por fin, ella me escucho, hoy dormiré sin miedos.

Dentro de un casa extraña miro alrededor, cosas de colores que me llaman la atención.

Me baja al suelo mientras va a una puerta y desaparece… corro asustado.

No quiero estar solo de nuevo, estoy asustado pero no puedo abrir. Mis manos no alcanzan, son demasiado cortas para tocarla.

La puerta se abre y me sonríe de nuevo.

Un enorme vaso de leche, mi estómago está feliz.

"**¿Cómo podre pagarte por esto?"**

Gracias.

Bebo sin darme cuenta que ella se ha ido…. Corro.

"**¡¿Dónde estás?!"**

¿Lo abre imaginado? ¿Esto es un sueño?

Un olor raro me hace regresar corriendo, pero solo veo una extraña pelota roja en su lugar…

¡Ahí está!

Luce asustada, apunto de llorar.

"**¿Estás sola como yo?"**

Baja la mirada y veo lágrimas, corro hacia ella.

Me acaricia la cabeza y la veo sonreír.

Me alegra.

No logro entender lo que dice pero parece feliz.

Lo he decidido ya… Me quedare con ella y jugaremos juntos todo el tiempo.


End file.
